Choices
by daddysgirl
Summary: *chapter 12 up* SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG DELAY. ::blushs:: Its a Trory, Senior Year at Chilton and Tristans back!
1. hes back

a/n this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy, I'm not sure what year the second session just ended in but go along with me here. Sorry for any spelling errors or such I'm not very good with them. ~~disclaimer-I don't own Gilmore girls.they belong to the WB and such..although I do wish I owned Jess or Dean.anyway you know the drill~~  
  
Rory walked through the halls of Chilton for the last year, this was the first day back, and it was her senior year. When all the hard work she put into the school will pay off and she'll get to go to Harvard, but something wasn't right, a strange unsetteling feeling told her something about this year was different, although she couldn't quiet put her finger on it. She walked up to her locker, and she saw exactly what was so different about this year, Tristan was back. All hail the king of Chilton, and worse of all his locker was next to hers, again.  
  
"Hey Mary" he said with a small smile, he missed her he knew that he did but he couldn't let anyone see that.  
  
"They let you out of military school already?" she said with a heavy sigh, could things get anymore complicated in her life. She was already confused about the whole Dean, Jess situation, she didn't need Tristan to add on to the load she was caring.  
  
"Sir, yes sir" he replied still grinning, "miss me?"  
  
"As much as I miss the spice girls!" she replied coolie, it was starting already, but just 8 more months and she was free of him, of the unsetteling guilty feeling that was always with her, like no matter what she did she was doing something wrong. "Just one little hint for you, this year if I can't get to my locker because your making out on it I WILL attack you and your date, with my books, and maybe spill some coffee on the two of you." She walked off to first period, as he stood there for a few seconds recovering from her verbal attack. When he relized what just happened he ran after her.  
  
"Hey Mary, still seeing bag boy are you?" he asked anxious, although he knew the answer he prayed it had changed over the past year."  
  
"Yes I am, now you better get to first period before you get sent back to military school." She said and walked into the room. Tristan looked after her, dumbfounded for a few seconds, then he made up his mind, he would get Rory Gilmore this year, if it was the last thing he'd do!  
  
What am I gunna do now? Rory sighed to herself when she sat down in her chair for homeroom. I can't have him back in my life now! I have enough to deal with, without him here, should I tell dean about the kiss, should I pretend it never happened? Do I still love Dean? Am I just comfortable with him? So many questions that I just can't answer now. WHAT am I thinking? Yes, you love him Rory, he's your boyfriend. I know I love him, and I always will, but am I in love with him, to put it that way.I guess I'm not. But what about Jess, and Tristan? I don't know which I want, or if I want one of them at all, why is this so damn hard? The hardest part will be breaking up with Dean, I mean he knows me so well and I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I don't know if I still want him as a boyfriend. Well what if he thinks I'm leaving him for Jess, which I'm not, or am I, oh he doesn't like either of them, why must this be so difficult?  
  
The classes seem to go by in a blur with out knowing it was lunch time, as she pulled up a chair at her table she began to read, when all of a sudden she felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I sit down, or is this a private party?"  
  
"What is it Tristan?" Rory snapped back, she wasn't in the mood to put up with his teases.  
  
"Just wanted to chill with you, since when was that illegal?" he replied pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable.  
  
"Since you never just chill you always have a scam in the making, and I'm just not in the mood for one of those on the first day back." She retorted  
  
"What??" he asked in fake shock, "I'm hurt by your mistrust in me, don't you think military school changed me? Don't I look like a different person who's out to conquer the world?" He said sitting straight out and sticking out his chest as if giving a speech to a large group of very important people. At the look on her face he knew she thought the same of him as she had before. "OK, Ok, I brought a peace offering." He said less cocky this time, as he pulled out a large cup of starbucks coffee.  
  
Rory's jaw droped, "For me?" she asked eyeing the coffee suspisously.  
  
"Yes its for you." he replied grinning.  
  
"What did you do to it?" she questioned, dying to take her first sip, but was coffee worth death?  
  
"ME? Nothing, its been untouched by me, other then the cup.aw come on Rory, am I that untrustworthy?" Rory just knoded her head in answer the busy drinking her coffee to notice, she hadn't had a cup since breakfast and was dying to have some. "that hurts Rory, it hit right here" he said tapping his the left side of his chest, in attempt to point to his heart.  
  
She felt a little better after the caffine boost and replied "OH, so you actually have a heart hmm?" He looked her over sitting there, staring back at him, with a slight grin on her face, one hand still holding the cup of coffee, she looked so cute waiting for his sharp and witty reply, but just then he couldn't think of anything other then how blue her eyes were, and how much better she looked in a Chilton uniform then any of the other girls that tried to make it look as slutty as possible.  
  
"I guess so," he mumbled back. All he wanted to do right then was just to kiss her, a sweet innocent little kiss, he knew it was wrong and there were people everywhere but what were the chances of them staring at him and Rory right at this moment. He couldn't help it, it wasn't so much a game as it had been during their softmore year, now he needed her, and knew she needed him, even if she hadn't relized it yet. Slowly he leaned in and his lips touched hers softly almost unnoticeably.  
  
What is going on here? Rory thought to herself, this isn't supposed to be happening you don't even like him! As the kiss swept through her body she knew it was right, it was perfect, she felt the sparks, the ones she knew had been missing from her and Deans kisses for sometime now, and how knew she'd find them in Tristan Dugray? She pulled back and looked in his eyes, she knew it was pure, not a contest or a game, but it came from his heart and he ment it, not like the frivioluse makeout sessions that had happened on her locker 2 years before this was true. She smiled a little, back to the wide grin that spread over his face.  
  
"How was that for trust, Mary?" he wisperd.  
  
"Nice, but if you ever want a replay of that, you'll never call me Mary again." She shoot back, even though every fiber of her body wanted a replay she knew that if she just gave into everything Tristan wanted she'd loose him faster then she could drink a cup of coffee.  
  
"So there's a chance for a replay?" he asked anxiously, that kiss was like a dream something out of the ordinary. He had probably kissed almost all the girls in Chilton, but not a single kiss had amounted to this one. 


	2. its over

Disclaimer-nope I don't own any of the below mentioned characters and in no way am I connected with the WB [darn] I also do not own any lyrics that might be used through out the story. Well you guys know the drill..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 2- its over  
  
"Dean I'm sorry" she sobbed into the phone.  
  
"I bet you are, who are you leaving me for, Jess?" was the harsh reply.  
  
"NO! its nothing like that, you know as well as I do that it hasn't been working, we've drifted. NO matter how much I want it to work you know we can't stay together. We'd resent each other and spend so much time hating each other we'd forget all the good times." She said tears still streaming down her face, but her voice was more confident.  
  
"We had good times?" he shoot back.  
  
"Dean don't go there, you know we did. Things just changed between us."  
  
"Whatever Rory, Bye"  
  
"Dean wait." but it was to late he had already hung up the phone. Just then Lorile came in,  
  
"What's wrong Rory?" she asked consernd to see her daughter kneeling on the floor sobbing. "Its Dean isn't it?"  
  
"Yea" she managed to choke out.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I.I.dumped him" she sobbed and went back to crying.  
  
"Oh hunnie, I'm sorry, I'm sure you had your reasons. You had reasons right?" she asked  
  
"Yes, and the main one being...Tristan."  
  
"Tristan?" Loriliea asked in confusion.  
  
"You remember Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Oh yes, evil one!"  
  
"That's him," Rory said smiling slightly "we kissed, I felt sparks something that had been missing between us two!"  
  
"You kissed, and I wasn't informed? Have I tought you nothing! I am a rotten mother!" She said dramatically doing a princess faint onto the bed.  
  
"didn't he get shipped off to some military school?"  
  
"Yea but now he's back, and sweeter then ever."  
  
"That can't be to hard to beat, considering the previouse.sweetness factor he maintned." Her mother joked back.  
  
"Plus, he's extremely hot." She said wickedly.  
  
"OH you didn't mention this to me. DETAILS WOMAN!"  
  
"Well he's about 6'1", blonde messy hair, and the most amazing blue eyes you have ever seen, and he built quit nicely."  
  
"Sounds good, well as long as your ok I'm gonna go get some coffee, wanna come?" she said.  
  
"No thanks but you can bring me back a cup if you want."  
  
"Sure thing babe." And she was off.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Rory, its Tristan."  
  
"Oh hi Trist. what's up?"  
  
"nothing just wanted to call see how you were, if you did something that I think you did."  
  
"Tristan what are you talking about, come on be honest, if you even want a chance at this thing we're slowly venturing into."  
  
"OK" he sighed "did you dump bagboy?" he sounded very egeer, and hopeful, but she knew he was smirking all the same, it just never seemed to leave his face.  
  
"Yea I dumped bag- Dean, and he didn't take it all to well, wait a minute how did you get this number?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Oh I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." DING DONG  
  
"Trist. hold on a sec. I have to get the door," she said getting up.  
  
"Well its fine I'll talk to you later. Bye baby" he said. Before she got a chance to respond in away to that he hung up. She slowly went to the door not wanting company, when she opened the door Tristan was standing there leaning against the door post.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here, and how do you know where I live?"  
  
"I know a lot of things, and I wanted to see you." he said leaning down to give her a kiss, which she happily recived. "Are you ok?" he said looking down at her crushed face.  
  
"He was just so mean to me, and it wasn't fair, it wasn't all my fault he did have some part in us. He knew just as well as I did it was dying, and he made me cry to top it off, I was the one dumping him and I was crying." She said as a tear escaped her lids and rolled down her cheek. Tristan couldn't watch her cry, and be in that much pain, so he pulled her towards him and wraped his arms around her waist, as he put her head against his shoulder. He instincatavly began stroking her hair, he'd been through this before, but he never actually cared about the person that was crying in his arms, and it felt good. They were standing in the hall hugging when Dean came in.  
  
"Rory.I wanted to." he trialed of at the site of Rory with the guy who tried to pick a fight with him at a dance once. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Tristan snapped stepping in front of Rory as to protect her from all the pain this loser caused her.  
  
"Was I actually talking to you?" Dean barked back.  
  
"Listen bagboy get out of Rory's house, she doesn't want you so back off, your chance is up foo, out."  
  
"Is that what you think Rory?" He asked as she meekly looked around Tristan's back.  
  
"Yea," she replied "I think you need to leave." She didn't dare look at his face she knew what was on it rage, anger, jelousy, and worst of all pain.  
  
"Fine," he spat and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Rory started crying again, she couldn't help it they had a good relationship and now it was over, but she wasn't crying because of that but because she thought shed feel something more when they broke up, and well she didn't."  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry." Tristan wisperd slowly drying her tears with the pad of his thumb, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please don't be, you made me see what I should have seen a while ago, I should be thanking you, while you're here apologizing." She smiled softly lifting her head for his kiss. From the stero the lyrics of song ran through them.  
  
§¤§ hey yea will I close my eyes will I hold my breath will I wanna cry will our souls connect? I've been thinking about it when I go to bed at night I wonder wonder  
  
will you hold my hand will you speak a vow will the stars be shining in the sky above will it be your love I've been dreaming of for so long holding on  
  
Our first kiss wont be the last Our loves too deep to end that fast and good things come to those who have to wait I belive it's only time that keeps us from the thing divine, and when it's here you know I'm gonna say wait on my lips§¤§ 


	3. Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3 Romeo and Juliet  
  
  
  
Tristan came up to Rory's locker the next day with a piece of paper and a smile on his face. "Hey babe, I found it, I found our song!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said staring up at the most buetiful blue eyes, although he would insist that hers were better.  
  
"THIS!" he said shoving the piece of paper into her hands, when she started reading he put her hands around her waist and held her close to him and kissed the top of her head. He heard her chuckle in ammusment, and he guessed she had reached the chorus; he looked down and quietly read it to her.  
  
§¤§Hey Juliet  
  
  
  
I think your fine  
  
  
  
You really blow my mind  
  
  
  
Maybe someday  
  
  
  
You and me can run away  
  
  
  
I just want you to know  
  
  
  
I wanna be your Romeo  
  
  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
  
  
Hey Juliet  
  
  
  
Hey Juliet §¤§  
  
  
  
" Ohmygod I can't belive you remember that play, it was so long ago." She gasped still smiling about the lyrics to herself."  
  
"Of course I remember, I remember it like it was yesterday. That was the worst day me leaving, I didn't even get to kiss you good bye, with bagboy standing there glaring at me." He sighed. "I also still have the program from it."  
  
"Well." she started, unsure of how far this new boldness would take her "you could kiss me now." She mumbled but keeping eye contact with Tristan the entire time. Tristan just smiled that wonderful smile with his perfect white teeth, and lightly grazed her lips with hers. He didn't want to go to quickly and he also enjoyed the look of annoyance in her eyes, especially because he knew how much she wanted more.  
  
Why wont he deepen the kiss, Rory thought to her self. Then she did something even she didn't think she could do, she grabbed him by the color and pulled him down to her level and kissed him long and hard. When he pulled away he was speechless he didn't expect it and he just stood there dumbfounded. When he finally came back to reality he replied. "Now if you had kissed me like that the night of the play I would have been back by now, hell I wouldn't have left to begin with."  
  
"NOW YOU TELL ME!" she grinned, "now if I had known that, well things might have turned out differently."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked in surprise, but to hid the surprise he placed a smirk on his lips. She got up close to Tristan's ear and he felt her breath on the back of his neck, tingling him. She breathed out one word.  
  
"Really" she smiled at him, and turned away about to go to her next class.  
  
"Not so fast Mary." He said grabbing her arm and turning her around at the same time, kissing her deeply, and making her head spin.  
  
"I'm missed you blondie." She said when they broke the kiss and hugged him. "You're never leaving again," she mumbled in his ear.  
  
"I would never dream of leaving you." he whispered back, holding her tightly to his chest.  
  
"Can I person get to their locker these days or do I have to poke you with a stick?" A feminine voice addressed them.  
  
"Oh sorry Paris," Rory said. "I know the feeling, guess I forgot what it was like." She said with a smile looking at Tristan. He just smirked back at her.  
  
"So Paris, how have you been?" he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Been better she said, so you two when are we gonna meet for the project?"  
  
"Well," Rory said "how bout today, we can meet at Luke's after school?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Tristan said.  
  
"OK," Paris agreed. "I'll be a few minutes late I have to stop by to conffrence with Mr. Madina" [I'm sorry I know that's not spelled right!!]  
  
"That's fine," Rory replied happily, her and Paris had finally made up and were becoming very good friends. "Trist.." she wimmperd.  
  
"What?" he said looking down, he still had his arms around her.  
  
"You'll be driving me I hope you know." She said smiling  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. BRRINNG BRRRINNNGGG  
  
"Ugh damn bell, are you ready for class Mary?"  
  
"I am, but if you want me coming with you to class, your gonna take it back."  
  
"I'm sorry. Rory," he said kissing her. "Its an old habit, I'm trying." Her only reply was taking her hand and motioning for Paris to join her as they walked off to class. 


	4. And jess makes 3

A/N: hey you guys thanks for the reviews I've been getting so far their great ( and its good to hear you like my story. Keep up the reviews it makes me feel better about this entire thing! I'm sorry for those that don't like the whole jess being in this story, I'm just using the facts of the story, but don't you worry, cause he's not in it for Rory! Hehe.  
  
Disclamier ~~~ I don't own any of the below mentioned characters or lyrics [darn] as you all prolly know since this is FAN fiction not I OWN THE SHOW fiction! Tehe although I wouldn't mind in the least owning Chad Michael Murray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four - And Jess makes 3  
  
Tristan pulled into stars hollow that afternoon with Rory, "Hey Ror., is there anywhere to park around here?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Just against the curb." She said looking around for any empty spot, "but don't block and side walk entrances, or double up or anything like then because then Taylor will have your head. Hey drop me off and I'll get a table ready, and you can find a place to park, OK?" she asked.  
  
"OK, see ya in a bit." At that she closed the door and walked in to Luke's diner. She found a table with four seats and sat down waiting for Luke to come up to her.  
  
"Hey Luke," she said.  
  
"Rory," he grunted  
  
"Coffee"  
  
"Just like your mother."  
  
"I know, what would you do with out us?"  
  
"Not make as much coffee?" he answerd at that he left to go pour her a drink. She was relived not to see Jess there she didn't know what to say to him now, she thought she liked him but that was before Tristan had come back and now she was doubly confused and lost and bewilderd and ugh she just didn't know what to say to him or what to do about everything.  
  
"This seat taken?" A males voice asked, Rory looked up and noticed she spoke to soon.  
  
"Not yet but I'm waiting for people."  
  
"Dean?" Jess asked a little annoyed, he had never liked the guy, he knew Rory deserved much better then that loser could ever give her.  
  
"Actully no, Dean and I are over, I'm waiting for my friends from school so we can begin working on our project." She informed him, hoping that when Tristan walked in he didn't give off the impression that they were together.  
  
"Interesting," all of a sudden Dean walks in. This can't be good. Rory thought to herself, Dean, Jess, AND Tristan.what am I gonna do??  
  
"SO now your using both him and Tristan?" Dean spat as he came over to were Rory was sitting.  
  
"Dean I'm not using either of them, and why should it matter to you, can't you get the hint that its over and I don't want you around me!?" Rory said sounding unlike her self. At that moment Tristan choose to come into the Diner.  
  
"Well if it isn't bagboy, are you bothering her again? I thought we had gone over this last time leave her alone, go on to bothering someone else." With that Dean walked out of the diner. "Rory, are you ok?" he asked putting his arms around her, he felt her go rigid.  
  
Tristan why are you doing this now, she thought as she saw the look in Jess's eye when he put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. WHY ME? What did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't I say, lets meet at my house? Like normal people do. "So Jess this is Tristan, Tristan this is Jess."  
  
"What ever, I'm gonna go now, see ya around." Jess said and got up and left, the hurt never leaving his eyes, although the rest of his act was the same. She wished there was something she could do, she cared about Jess, but not as much as Tristan. As soon as Paris got there she dragged both of them over to her house along with her coffee, she couldn't bare being in there it was to painful, and she wanted to enjoy herself for once.  
  
"MOM?? We're home!!" she shouted into the house.  
  
"hey doll face, who's we?" Lorilie asked as soon as she came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Paris and Tristan."  
  
"Hey Paris, long time no see.oh and I'm guessing this is the famous Evil Tristan?"  
  
"Excuse me, did you just call me Evil?" Tristan asked unsure of what to think of having a grown woman calling him 'Evil Tristan'.  
  
"Yes I did. So what are you guys up to? OHH coffee did you bring some home for me?"  
  
"NO,"  
  
"EVIL CHILD next time I wont bring you any coffee either." She said sticking her toung out at Rory "Well I'm gonna go and get my self some since my daughter forgot about me I'll see ya guys around. Toodles" With that she walked out the door. After a few hours of work Rory wanted to take a break and watch a movie or something fun like that.  
  
"So what movie do you guys wanna see?" Rory asked as they walked into the movie rental store.  
  
"How bout, 'There's something about Mary'?" Tristan asked smirking.  
  
"Keep on dreaming blondie." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Well Mar. if you wanted your tounge in my mouth all you had to do was say so." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Hello Mr. I-think- that -every- girl- that -looks- at- me- wants- to- do -me, it just so happens that I plan on keeping my tounge in my mouth, and if you don't start acting nicer to me your tounge wont even come in speaking distance of mine!"  
  
"I think I'll manage." He said over confidently he knew very well that he wanted to kiss her right now but he didn't dare give off that idea cause he knew he wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Oh, really." She asked, stepped up to him and lightly kissed him, then kissed his neck, then she went back she kissed his lips lightly when he tried to kiss her back, and deepen the kiss she backed away. "I thought you said you didn't want to kiss me."  
  
"I didn't think you'd be throwing yourself at me Mary, I couldn't make you look stupid." Came his quick witty reply, he liked these small bickering sessions.  
  
"I'm throwing my self at you now, is it? Well Tristan I think I can I keep from kissing you longer then you could from kissing me!"  
  
"Do I here a challenge coming on Gilmore?" he asked always up for a contest, especially when he knew he can win.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok then, your on!" he said. Walking off to look at the near by movies, when his back was turned she smiled at him, she knew that she would win and it would be fun watching Tristan to keep his hands off of her, actually keep his lips off of her was more like it. They ended up renting 'A walk to remember' and "Willy Wonka and the Choclate factory." After going to the movie rental shop they went to get junk food and coffee. When they came into Luke's Jess was at the counter, Rory sighed to herself, why me? She asked herself again not coming up with a good enough reason she walked up to the counter ordered 3 cups of coffee. While she stepped off to the side she noticed the looks being passed between Paris and Jess, for once something seemed to be going right, she thought. She did something she didn't think she'd do.  
  
"Hey Jess, would you like to join Paris, Tristan and me at my house for a night full of movies and junk food?" she asked looking at Paris, then back at Jess.  
  
"Ok, I'll just get the coffee and I'll be with you." He said smiling. Jess liked the look of Paris, she seemed nice, and he knew now him and Rory weren't ment to be together, the kiss wasn't anything more then lust. Plus she seemed happy with the Tristan character, and anything was better then Dean the guy seemed nice, and seemed to care for Rory as much or even more then he did.  
  
"What do you think your doing Gilmore?" Paris hissed when Jess went to get the coffee.  
  
"Inviting a friend over to my house to hang with us." She said grinning at Paris, she knew behind her touch exterior she could be a very desent person.  
  
"Sure Rory," she said but smiled to herself, this was going to be a very interesting night.  
  
~*~ The Crap Shack~*~  
  
A walk to remember had just ended and both girls were sitting and crying. While the guys were sitting there just laughing at them. "Its not funny," Rory sobbed hitting Tristan's shoulder and going on to the next tissue in the box which was now more empty then it was before hand.  
  
"Oh it is Mary, more than you know, watching you guys cry your eyes out over a movie, that's not even real. Jess was just sitting there chuckling in amusment over Tristan's and Rory's bickering it was like this all through the movie, it reminded him an awful lot of Lorile and Luke, but he kept that comment to himself.  
  
**She had to go and rent a movie that goes and makes her cry and I can't kiss her to make her feel better or anything of that sort I belive she has done it on pourpose to tourture me make me cave but oh no that won't happen anytime soon. My, my doesn't Jess look comfortable like that** Tristan thought to himself looking over at Jess who had his arm around Paris and was stroking her arm to make her feel better, or at least stop crying. **Why do girls have to cry anyway its so hard to comfort them what are we left to do, you can't always make them feel better and then they get mad at you.** he sighed to himself but knew deep inside he'd go to the ends of the world for Rory Gilmore, further in fact.  
  
"Hey munckins," Lorile said cheerfully walking into the house. "What did you two do to make them cry so?" Lorile demanded "I'm very willing to cut off both your head for this and mount them on poles in front of my house to ward of evil, I've been meaning to do that anyway."  
  
"We just finished watching 'A walk to Remember'" Rory answerd not sure of how it would make her feel to have Tristan's head on pole in her front yard, it would make kissing a big problem.  
  
"Uh huh, what other movie did you rent?" Lorile asked  
  
"Only, the best movie of all time, and we haven't watched it yet, wanna join us?" Rory said drying her tears.  
  
"Would you mind having me around, cause mother instinct might take over if I see anything that shouldn't be happing and then well it wouldn't exactly be a pretty sight, belive me blood is a hard stain to get out of a carpet." Lorile said sitting down between the two couples and poping a chip in her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry mom," Rory said shooting an evil look at Tristan, "there will be no need, because there wont be any kissing tonight. Will there Blondie?" she asked.  
  
"None what so ever, unless YOU cave Mary." He replied smirking. Lorile just shoot them both strange looks and went to put the tape in the VCR.  
  
The rest of the night was spent with junk food, movies and teasing each other. Jess and Paris both had to go and Lorile went to the kitchen to grab a soda, while Tristan had suggested a walk around Stars Hollow, he had only been in the town once before and had never really seen it. They were walking through Stars Hollow for about half an hour, when Tristan took Rory's hand in his.  
  
"See you Couldn't keep your hands of me for to long." She said grinning.  
  
"I'm sorry princess but the deal was that I couldn't keep my LIPS off you not my hands, my hands have free rang." he replied with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"If you keep saying that your hands and lips will have to find someone else." She said with a smirk, they must be contagous, not he's got me doing it!" Rory thought.  
  
"Sorry, but I wanna talk to you about something." He said looking down at her, he hadn't really done this before, he never wanted to do this before and he was a little nervouse. Rory could sense that he wasn't acting like his usual cocky self so they went to a near by bench and she let him say what it was he needed to get out. "Rory," he began, unconcouisly rubbing his thumb up and down hers. "What are we?" She gave him a puzzled expression. He sighed heavily "well are we a couple like if I see a friend you don't know I could say "Hey man this is my girlfriend, Rory. Or more like "Hey this is Rory the girl I have been thinking about none stop for the past 2 years?" She hadn't seen this coming and was very shocked at the last line.  
  
Then she wishperd looking at him, "Well. I happen to like them both, how bout I give you a hint and tell you which one you should tell your friends." She slowly starting kissing him, letting her emotion pour out her lips. When Tristan relized what was happening he stopped thinking and kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip as a plea almost, to let him in her mouth. She slowly parted her lips granting him entrance, their tongues danced, while she kept running her hands threw his hair. His hand was on her back while the other one was holding the side of her face, he tried to contain himself knowing he was in public and in such a small town couldn't put them any were else. He carefully pulled away and started kissing her neck up and leaving a string of kisses along her jaw. As he pulled away Rory began nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
"I hope you know this means I won." He wisperd into her ear. She pulled back for a minute looking at his face, his swallowen lips, his tosseled hair and thought well, whats done is done. This time grabbing him by his shirt she kissed him foursfully knocking him back a little. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and she let out a tiny moan, he had done it, he had brought done the walls of Rory Gilmore and she was his now. He loved the fact that he had this effect on her, that he could make her heart flop over, cause her this much pleasure, and he smiled against her lips. When he pulled back a he looked at her face, her eyes were shinning her lips were swallowen from their kisses, her hair framing her face, he reached out and stroked her cheek. Softly he said "I guess this means that your finally mine."  
  
Rory smiled back at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~*~ A/n wow that was a interesting chapter.not one of my better, more to come. I'm leaving soon so hopefully I'll manage one more chapter but if not you'll just have to wait 3 weeks.*evil laughter* leave some great reviews for me. thanx 


	5. First date and handcuffs

Chapter 5 - First date and handcuffs  
  
Jess kept looking at the phone, it seemed to be teasing him, yelling at him, calling to him, 'you know you want to, call her, call her' it taunted. "shut up!" he said. He can't believe this he was listening to a talking phone. Ok so it wasn't EXACTLY talking but it was close enough, he knew he should but what if she didn't feel the same way, he couldn't take that, not 2 in this amount of time. But then if he never tried he'd never know, he might not get hurt, but he might miss the chance of not getting hurt. Slowly he picked up the phone 555- he started he was about to hang up when the phone yelled back 'CHICKEN' that's it he was not going to look like a coward infront of a damn piece of plastic as he finished the last few numbers -3981. **Ring** 'come on, pick up please be home I can't keep doing this to my self.' **Ring** 'off all the time to not be home, this is not one of them, please pick up. **Ring** 'ok one more ring and I'm hanging up' he thought.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Paris? This is Jess"  
  
"Oh, hey what's up?" OHMYGOD he's calling me, what is this, did Rory put him up to this because is she did, oh I'll kill her. Maybe she didn't I'm sure she's to busy to take notice of him. What does he want? Ohhh...  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if.." He trailed off what if she said no why did things have to be so hard its so confusing.  
  
"If, what?" she asked, she didn't want to sound desspreat but she had grown to like him he was a really sweet guy, and she knew that Tristan was no longer there for her and it was time to move on.  
  
"ifyou'dliketogooutwithmesometime." He said all in one breath, why was this so much harder then it seemed, its just a few words, responded to with a 'yes' or 'no' from the person you were asking, yet...it held his heart in those few words it could make or break him.  
  
"I'm sorry you said that kind of fast, could you say it a little more slowly?" she asked, she thought she knew what he said, but she couldn't believe it, it just didn't seem real, why of all people would he be asking her out it made no sense.  
  
"I asked, if..you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night?" he said, why was he acting so shy, actually letting his emotions get the best of him. The Jess he had gotten to know, had left the building all do to a little brunette that had changed his life so drastically it scared even himself.  
  
"Yes," she sighed into the phone, "that sounds great, I'll come to stars hollow at around 5ish?" she said, more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Sounds great to me, I'll see ya then, Bye Paris." He said  
  
"Bye" at that they hung up the phone, Jess just wanted to jump up and down with pomm pomm's which he knew would scare him more then anyone watching.  
  
************* "Hello?" Rory said she had been looking for the phone, and hoped she'd find it before the person had hung up, she was a little busy at first and barley heard it ringing, until Tristan kindly pointed that small fact out to her. She found the phone under clothing under the couch cushion. How the clothing got there she still had no idea.  
  
"Rory?" Paris asked anxiously.  
  
"Yea Paris, what's up?" she said swatting at Tristan's hand that started snaking around her waist and tugging at the hemline of her shirt.  
  
"Rory, I .. I need help" she stammered at the last line, she wasn't to good at asking help especially from Rory.  
  
"What is it?" Rory asked this was a first. Then she tried to muffle a giggle when Tristan started kissing her neck. She hit him with a pillow and walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "I'd love to help you in anyway I can."  
  
"Well, could you come over and help me pick out something to wear before my date with Jess?" she breathed out she still couldn't believe she was actually going on a date with him.  
  
"Sure, but I think we'd have better luck in my closet why don't you come over after school with me tomorrow, and I'll help you get ready. That way you don't have the long drive to mess up your outfit." She smiled to herself, she knew having Jess over the other night was a smart thing, and she was glad, even though she didn't like him in a more then friend kind of way, he meant a lot to her and she wanted him happy.  
  
"Ok, sounds good, well I have to go now, bye."  
  
"Bye" Rory walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom seeing Tristan on the edge of the bed where she had left him, she quietly crept up behind him and put her slender arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "that wasn't very nice, Bible boy." She said shaking a finger at him.  
  
He completely ignored her comment. "what did she want?" he asked pulling Rory around the bed and placing her in his lap, and started stroking her hair like she was a puppy.  
  
"That pretty boy is none of your business." She said with and evil smile on her face.  
  
"So...You think I'm pretty?" he asked  
  
"Of course not, it's a nicer way of saying, blonde- rich -white- boy." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Why can't you admit it Mary?" he asked tickling her.  
  
"I would admit if I had something to admit to" she said trying not to laugh. She couldn't take it anymore. "Stop that," she said pulling his arm away, wish wasn't easy.  
  
"Not until you admit to that fact that you think I'm hot, and you constantly think about me, and have fantasy's that involve, you me and wipped cream?" he said now tickling her with his other hand.  
  
"NEVER!" she screamed trying to get up out of his grasp, but he was to quick for her and grabbed her by the waist. She grabbed the nearest pillow and throw it at him. "I WILL NEVER ADIMT TO SUCH A FALSEHOOD!" she screamed again in between fits of giggles. He hadn't stopped tickling her and she couldn't get away from him.  
  
"SAY IT! Say it!" he said once more.  
  
"OK, OK, UNCLE! I think your hot and have fantasy's about you and wipped cream!" she screamed, Tristan then stopped, that's what I thought.  
  
Just then Lorile's head popped up around the door, "what was this I heard about wipped cream?" she asked laughing, she heard the entire conversation and had to admit it was almost as amusing as listening to herself and Luke.  
  
"OH, hi mom" she said blushing slightly.  
  
"Now Tristan how could you say such a thing about my innocent little daughter?" she said faking concern.  
  
"I.." Then he saw her laughing.  
  
"With out mentioning the choclate syrup?" she laughed out.  
  
"MOM!! EWW GROSS DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS."  
  
"To late now Mary, the wheels are turning, ideas begging to form." He smirked pulling her closer to him.  
  
"WILL YOU EVER STOP CALLING ME MARY?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think I will keep on calling you that. It's a habit, and I have all these horrible nick names from you two, that I think I get to call you something!" he said laying out his argument.  
  
"Fine, Devil Boy." She said sticking out her tongue! "But once the handcuffs are on, we'll see what you'll be saying!" with that she bounded out of the room!  
  
Tristan sat there in shock then looked over at Lorile. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" he asked.  
  
"Yup," she smiled knowing Rory wouldn't be doing that, not any time soon anyway. "Like mother like daughter!" she liked tourturing Tristan, it was fun and he was great to be around, she knew that Rory needed someone like him around. He got up and walked to the kitchen where Rory was standing next to the coffee pot and arguing with it.  
  
"Now listen to me, Igor, you give me coffee and you give me coffee now!" she said frustrated. It was broken again, she'd have to go to Luke's to get coffee. Tristan walked up behind her and spun her around.  
  
"Why Mary, I never heard you speak that way, what Were you talking about?" he asked smirking.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" she said liking the look of amazment on his face.  
  
"Is it possible that I'm rubbing off on you?" he asked.  
  
"I go the EGO Disease?" she screamed! "NOOO not that! Its hard enough getting you through a door with the size of your head, but if mine got that big, well we'd just have to start walking through things side ways, to save people the trouble of pushing us through the door way." She said teasing him.  
  
"Funny very funny." he said "at least I know how to work a stupid coffee maker!" he said, sometimes she got down right dirty in these battles and he had to fight fire with....fire.  
  
"I do so know how to work Igor, he's just not being nice right now, sounds like someone else I know." She replied. The smile was quickly taken off her face at the rapid intake of breath when Tristan comfortably placed his lips firmly on hers.  
  
"How's that for nice?" he said at her shocked look.  
  
"We need coffee, come one time to go to Luke's. The time has come for you to meet my coffee supplier." uh oh, he thought he was a little bit nervouse, he swalloed trying to push down the lump in his throat as he took his first steps out the door..  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N- hope you like that chapter, cause I'm going a way for 3 weeks, and you probably won't be getting any more unless I feel like writing in the next 2 days. *evil laugh* if you would like me to write more click the little button and tell me! You know you want to its calling out to you. CLICK ME CLICK ME! Thanx, well enjoy the long weeks with out me.just kidding...toodles XoXo 


	6. Do you want him?

A/N sorry to anyone who was waiting for this chapter I had written it before I left, but the site was down so I couldn't post it! Well I hope you enjoy it! Thanx again. Please R&R. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 - Do you want him?  
  
The walk to Luke's seemed to go by awfully quickly, its not like he was scared of Luke, it was just that he knew how important this man was to the Gilmore girls.[tehe, ok I'm done amusing myself] he wanted to make a good impression on him, mostly he wanted Luke to like him. He heard the tales of what had happened to Dean and did NOT want to be on Luke's bad side. He walked into the Diner fortunetly he found that Luke wasn't there, it was Jess at the counter and he let out a small sigh of relief, he would have to wait for another day, but at least he could be a little more prepaired.  
  
"Hey Jess, 2 coffee's please." Rory said walking up to the counter smiling.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" he asked getting the coffee pot.  
  
"You should know." she replied winking.  
  
"I should know what?" He asked again this was frustarating him, he had no clue what she was getting at, why did she always have to drag everything out couldn't she just say it already? **OHMYGOD I believe I have actually found a fault in her. Finally** before then he hadn't seen a single thing to be wrong with her and now her spell had begun to fall off him. "Please spare me the pain of playing a guessing game and come out with it Ror."  
  
"Your going out with Paris!!" She said! Still smiling, when Tristan heard that he turned around open mouthed staring at this guy.  
  
"Yea and.?" he said but he felt the heat on his face, he knew he was blushing but still tried to keep his cool.  
  
"Its just so cute!" she gasped, ruffeling his hair. Jess shot Tristan a *help-me-and-get-her-away-from-me* look. Tristan sighed  
  
"Rory come on, leave Jess alone, he has work to do." He nodded to Jess as he walked out of the diner. "I'm guessing Paris called to have you help her get ready for her BIG date?" he asked smirking.  
  
"Yup, why does it matter?" she snapped. She saw his face it was a mixture of confusion and anguish. "I didn't mean to snap, its just that I didn't think that Jess would.move on so quickly." She said, she didn't even reliz what she was saying, this was her boyfriend she was talking to, and she was telling him that she was Hurt that a guy didn't like her anymore. *STUPID, STUPID* she thought.  
  
"Hard isn't it, but Rory, I mean what was he supposed to do, keep on trying to get you, he had to move on."  
  
"You didn't." she wisperd.  
  
"I know, but I'm different, I.I.." He almost told her he loved her he wasn't going to scare her away that easily. "Well I don't know but you have to let it go. Unless.. do you want to be with him?" he said trying hard not to chock. He looked down so he could be eye level with her. Rory saw the scared look in his eyes, and the pain that might come with it, she knew she couldn't be away from Tristan. He ment to much to her.  
  
"NO! I only want to be with one person right now, and I already am." She then kissed him, just to make sure he didn't have any doubts.  
  
"That's what I though!" he smiled.  
  
~*~The next day at Rory's~*~  
  
"RORY!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! You have been in your closet for about half an hour."  
  
"That is because I am looking for you outfit!" came back a muffled voice from the depth of her closet. Finally Rory emerged from the closet holding a simple white tank top, with low rise jeans, and a pair of platform sandles. It seemed very simple but she knew on Paris it would look fine, nothing flashy, it fit her personality. "Now go try it on!" she shooed Paris out of her room to the bathroom. Just then the phone rang. "Hello"  
  
"Hey Mary, what's up babe?"  
  
"Nothing, helping Paris get ready." She smiled, he was so cute, randomly calling her through out the day, if he hadn't seen her in a while. "Wacha ya up to?" she asked.  
  
"Waiting for you to open the door." He replied calmly, with a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"This again?" she asked taking her time to get to the front door.  
  
"What? Are you disappointed that I'm here?" He asked with mock-hurt in his voice.  
  
"Most deffinatly," looking out the window she saw that he had his back turned to her door, so she took that opportunity to jump on his back. As she put down the phone he gave her a piggyback ride through the house to her room.  
  
"Hey Lorile." He said laughing. " I didn't know you weighed this much Rory, maybe you should cut down on the coffee intake."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Hi...Tristan." Lorile said, when she turned around laughing. Rory sitting on his back trying to reach a cup of coffee in front of her while he kept moving her out of the way. Quiet a sight. Then Paris stepped out of the bathroom. "Wow.Paris?" Both Rory and Tristan were at a lose for words.  
  
"So.you like it?" she asked blushing. She looked good out of the Chilton Uniform, she carried herself well, with out the load of books on her back.  
  
"Yea, you look really good, but" Rory started, "mom, finish the job." Lorile grabbed the makeup bag and brush in front of her, and took Paris into Rory's room. "So Tristan" she began as he carried her to the coach and set her down. "Why pry tell are you here?"  
  
"I missed you and got bored I though when you finished helping Paris you and I could maybe do something.like go to the Hardford movie theater catch a new movie?" he said a light pinkish color in his cheeks. **What is wrong with me?? I'm blushing when asking my own girlfriend out! Since when do I blush?** he sighed, what Rory did to him, she didn't even know.  
  
"AWWW, are you asking me out Tristan?" she teased.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Then I'll be saying 'yes' right about now." She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"I feel so special of all the guys she picked me." He said, doing a faint backward.  
  
"Well you should!" she said. "I had lines, and you mister were lucky" she said poking him in the chest with her forefinger.  
  
"I know that very well Mar." He said and then kissed her. Just then Paris walked into the room.  
  
"So.?" she inquired  
  
"You.you." Tristan stutterd "look hot!" he said in awe. The Rory smacked him upside the head. "well not compared to Rory, of course but still look very good, but not good enough that I would go and uh. leave Rory but still." he babbled on.  
  
"Tristan." Rory started "just shut up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said, and sat down on the coach.  
  
"Although Paris he has a point, you do look very nice, and you know any compliment from Tristan when he has his mouth hanging wide open is a good sign!" she said laughing. "Well we finished just in time, go run along to the diner, Jess should be waiting." Rory finished as she shooed Paris out the door." When she left Rory scowled at Tristan, "She's hot now?" she said glaring down at him.  
  
"HEY, I DID say that she DOESN'T compare to you." He pulled her down to him and kissed her with such a passion she felt it all the way down to her toes.  
  
"I'm.I'm gonna go shower now and get ready.make your self at home." She said walking off in a daze. 


	7. Lilo and Stitch

Chapter 7  
  
Jess was at the counter and was whipping down the counter once more before he went out with Paris. He could barley contain his excitement. He was nervous; the butterflies inside his stomach were the size of dinosaurs. He in hailed slowly, while he went up stairs for a moment to change and grab some cash Paris walked in. Jess had missed the ringing of the bell on the door so didn't know to expect her when he came back down stairs. Paris was standing by the door very uncomfortably not sure of what to do. Then she heard heavy footsteps coming down stairs. She was staring at her shoes and looked up slowly at a very shocked Jess.  
  
"You look. very. beautiful." He gasped. when he walked up to her.  
  
"Thank you." she mumbled. "So... uh. "  
  
"You ready to go?" He asked this was a little strange; he hadn't done this for some time now. Even longer, had he actually liked the girl? "You want some coffee first or something?"  
  
"No thank you, I'm good. Let's just go." She replied slightly smiling which sent a shiver down his spine. Nothing compared to the shiver he got when he took her hand. With that they got into Paris's car and drove off to Hardford.  
  
~*~at Rory's house~*~  
  
Rory couldn't find anything decent to wear it was so aggravating she looked at her closet that was jam packed filled of clothing yet nothing seemed good enough. She really wanted to look good for Tristan. She finally found a tan skirt that went down to a little above her knee, with a brown belt with straps coming off of it, with that she wore a white t-shirt with brown flip flops. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail, brushed gold eye shadow over her eyes, and some lip-gloss. She slowly walked out of her room, when Tristan heard the door open he turned around and stared in awe.  
  
"Like it?" she said shyly.  
  
"You. you... you look a. amazing." He stuttered "You. look. just. wow."  
  
"Oh hush, you know I don't look that AMAZING, its just something that I had lying in my closet. I mean if your in that awe of a t-shirt and skirt I wish I could have seen your first reaction towards my dress at the winter dance."  
  
"Rory, if I see you with your hair not brushed, in some old sweat suit and no makeup. You'd look just as beautiful. You really wanna see what I wanted to do when I saw you at the dance?"  
  
"Yea, I do." She said quietly that was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to her.  
  
"This," he replied and took 2 strides over to where Rory was standing carefully placing his hand to the side of her face and lowered his lips towards hers. It was a gentle kiss, but not gentle enough to conceal the full emotion behind it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being who you are." She smiled up at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "So all set to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." With that he took her hand and they were off to the Movies. After a few minutes of sitting in a comfortable silence as each was lost in their own thoughts Tristan asked. "What movie do you want to see?"  
  
"I don't know.lets go see, Lilo and Stitch." Rory said grinning she had been wanting to go see this movie for a while, who cared that it was a Disney movie it seemed really cute. Tristan shoot her a look like are-you- kidding-or-do-you -really-wanna-go-see-it?  
  
"Well as long as that's what you want, it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." He glanced over at Rory who was looking back at him. He reached over and took her hand in his. "I never knew you to be a fan of Disney movies."  
  
"Is it a bad thing?" Rory asked, she didn't want to seem stupid, but what if he though she was. ugh why didn't she say something more normal? What teenage guy would want to go see some stupid Disney movie?  
  
"NO, not at all, its just unexpected. I actually had been wanting to see it myself." A light blush came across his cheeks, he didn't know what to except would she think that was stupid that a 17 year old would want to go see some cartoon made by Disney. They were stopped at a red light so Rory reached over and kissed him. "What. what was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Everything." She said smiling.  
  
~*~In Paris's car~*~  
  
"So Jess, what movie are we seeing?" Paris said, when they were nearing Hardford.  
  
"That my dear is for you to know and for me to find out." He said simply.  
  
"Tell me please, I don't care for surprises." She whimpered.  
  
"Well, you'll find out shortly, its not like I'm telling you 2 months in advanced. Just hold on for 5 to 10 more minutes."  
  
"JESS. I wanna know!"  
  
"No!" came the short reply.  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, and unfortunately had picked up Rory's habit of sticking her tongue out and did so. She then faced the road and continued driving, ignoring Jess's attempts at conversation. Then Jess leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and she just melted. All her anger seemed to vanish, or at least melt away like an ice cream cone in the middle of the summer 90º weather. They finally reached the theater, Jess bought the tickets and they walked in. Some how Paris seemed to miss the title of the movie, they went in bought a large pop corn and two sodas and went into the theater. They noticed when they had sat down that someone in front of them looked somewhat familiar, more like two some ones.  
  
  
  
. 


	8. Lilo and Stitch 2

A/N, sorry to anyone who might have been awaiting another chapter in this story, but I just started high school, and its really hard, I have 12 hour and longer days and then still homework to do, so I'm sorry if I can't write that much, it might take me a while so don't get to discouraged. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8- Lilo and Stitch  
  
The two familiar people infront of them were none other then Rory and Tristan. [duh, I'm sorry but who didn't know that? Please raise your hand! Ok I'm done with that now.] Rory was getting very comfortable leaning against Tristan's shoulder. While he defentaly did not mind having her there, she pulled her legs under her and rearranged her head on his shoulder. He took her hand in his and smiled down at her. He kissed her lightly as the previews began, and she kissed him back this went on and Rory relized that she had never, not once just didn't want to stop. She was scared but with Tristan she felt safe, she didn't even like half of Deans kisses, they weren't that good but Tristan seemed to know what he was doing. Tristan was thinking a long the same lines he knew he couldn't go to far, for more reason then just that they were in a public area. He needed her, and knew that she needed him almost as much, and restraining himself was hard. Slowly he pulled away looking at her breathing heavily trying to keep quiet, she saw a sparkle in his eye and knew he felt just like she did. She leaned in for one more kiss, then turned to face the screen, the movie had just started. She went back to leaning against his shoulder, and got caught up in watching Lilo running to get to hula practice.  
  
Meanwhile Jess and Paris had just witnessed Tristan and Rory attempting to swallow each other whole. It was amusing really, but neither had expected that, especially from Rory. Then they relized what kind of loser she had been dating before Tristan and understood it, she had never really loved Dean, just an illusion, something she felt she had to do, something she thought was the right thing. She didn't know what love really was, and now that she had found it she fell, and fell hard. They didn't spend to long thinking about that though, because they were both fully aware of each others presence a meer few inches away. Jess reached over and pulled Paris closer to him, keep his arm around her, she didn't mind in the least, and slowly placed her head on his chest.  
  
~*~After the movie at a near by Starbucks~*~  
  
"Mary, that's your 4th cup already, I think I should be getting you home."  
  
"You want to be ride of my already?" she pouted at Tristan. "I didn't know you felt like that Tristan, it hurts!"  
  
"Mar. you know that if I could I'd keep you with me forever, but since that isn't going to happen, I'd think your mother would be getting a little worried now that its half past 11." They went out to the car and sat on the hood and looked up at the stars. Rory pressed her face gently into Tristan's chest. She could smell his curve cologne it was intoxicating, she just loved the smell of him.  
  
"Well, why don't you come over to my house? We could have a movie night, and my mom could be with us, and . you could pick the movie?" She smiled up at him, her eyes shinning anxious for his answer. * how can I say no to that face, she's so beautiful, I don't know how my parents will take this? How cares, they never once cared enough about me, not even close to how much she cares about me*  
  
"For you Rory" he whisperd "anything." He bent down and slowly kissed her sending shivers down her spin, she didn't want to let him go. When he pulled away she once again placed her head against his chest. He carefully stroked her hair. Just then he knew he had to tell her. "Rory, sweetheart look at me" he said gently. She looked up into his big blue eyes. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Alright, go ahead," she said swallowing. *this can't be good if hes talking like that* Rory thought to herself, as she prepared herself for the worst.  
  
"Rory, . I . I "  
  
"Yes" She wishperd, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Rory, I love you." He breathed out and looked at her for a sign of recognition, her reaction to his comment. *That was it, he's not breaking up with me. Wait a minute, did he just say he loved me, oh my G-d he did ok this better not be with Dean, do I really love him.I think I might actually love this one.*  
  
"Tristan, I . I love you too." As soon as the words escaped her mouth she was swept into a head spinning kiss.  
  
~*~A/n Short and sweet.hope you like it.I know it's a little umm hot an heavy, but hey.I'm sorry this took so long I'll try not to do It with the next chapter, but a little bit of writers blocked has kicked in. so I'll try my best PLEASE wait.thank you. ~*~ -sasha 


	9. Hearts and Roses

Chapter 9 -Hearts and Roses  
  
The next night both couples went off on separate dates, Tristan to celebrate saying I love you the previous night and Jess loved being with Paris. There was just something special about her.  
  
Jess seemed to be enjoying himself, something that he hadn't done in quiet sometime, and so was Paris. Things seemed to be going quiet well with her, and she wanted it to remain this way, or get better. She had a good feeling about Jess, and sometimes you just have to stick with your gut.  
  
Later that night Tristan took Rory to a park near his house, were he had early set up a little late night snack/picnic thing. Rose petals were everywhere, and a container of coffee was sitting on a blanket. He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed "play" as quiet music drifted through the air. Rory gasped.  
  
"Tristan.This is. its just so, beautiful" she managed to breath out.  
  
"Thank you, come on lets sit down." He took her hand and led her to the blanket out of the near by picnic basket he pulled out a second blanket and put it on them, as Rory leaned back onto Tristan. After a few moments of silence, Rory managed to breath out another word.  
  
"Wow!" She smiled, and Tristan smiled down on her.  
  
"I've never known Rory Gilmore to be this quiet." She just looked up at him and Smirked; he loved the look of his smirk on her gentle face. He didn't have long to think about it though because before he knew it she had kissed him, hard, sending him back a little. When he caught his balance, he kissed back. When they we're both out of breath Rory said.  
  
"So, how's that for quiet?"  
  
"If every time you stopped talking that happened, I'd be the single happiest person in the world!" he said smiling back. He went quiet then he got serious. "Rory," he started  
  
"Yea Tris?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
With out a moment's hesitation she said, "I love you Tristan." He genteelly pressed his lips to hers, and then pulled away after a moment. "I have something for you!"  
  
"What?" Rory asked, she looked eager like a child at Christmas. He slowly pulled out a square box that said Tiffany's on it, she opened it to find a heart bracelet. On the heart was engraved quiet simply "Mary" "Oh my G-d Tristan, its beautiful. I love it!! She said, and put it on.I'll never take it off!" She then pulled him in for a very long kiss.  
  
~*~Jess and Paris [near by restaurant] ~*~  
  
"I'm having a really great time with you Jess," Paris said, after the words slipped out she thought to herself **stupid stupid, why the hell did I say that, it sounds so gay. Like I'm some desperate person who can't get a date! Oye!** Much to her surprise though Jess responded.  
  
"I'm having a great time too." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled back. He bought her a rose from the lady going around. ***Paris swears to herself that she'll keep that one rose forever***  
  
That night when Jess was being dropped off they sat in the car for a moment before Jess got out. "So umm.Good night" he stammerd.  
  
"Yea, uhh.Good night to you too." Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Paris kissed back, and after a second pulled back.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow. 'Night"  
  
"'Night" she whispered..and he was gone.  
  
A/n -short chapter I know.but hey I'm sorry its taking me soo long I have so much shit going on. I hope you enjoy it and don't get to mad at me. Thanks a bundle. XoXo -Sasha 


	10. NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL

Chapter 10 ~ NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!~  
  
Monday came and Rory couldn't be happier. That was one of the best weekend's of her life, she didn't even mind having to go to Chilton. She knew that Tristan would be there. She walked into Chilton to see some blonde bimbo all over Tristan, flirting and giggle. Running her hands through his hair. Him LETTING her run her hands through his hair. G-d only knows where her hands had been before. Tristan seemed to be flirting back, he was smiling and leaning against a locker. He wasn't really flirting or anything, but he didn't seem to pull away, or go away from her. Rory got really pissed off, and quickly started walking past, hoping Tristan wouldn't see her. Unfortunatly he did, and grabbed her hand and spun her around.  
  
"Hey Rory, what's up?" No kiss no nothing, no recognition or anything. Treated her like any friend, not a girl friend. She slowly fingered the braclet he gave her the other night, thinking about how he said I love you, and everything along those lines. Now they were back at Chilton and any common whore was all over him, and he treated her like some 'aquantiance'.  
  
"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!!" she spat and walked away. The entire day she avoided him, when he walked down the hall way she'd turn around and walk in the opposite direction. In class when he tried to talk to her she pretended she didn't hear him. All in all she was really upset, and didn't want to see him. **How could he let that whore just fall all over him, touch his hair, touch him. HES MY BOYFRIEND! She shouldn't be looking at him! Let alone flirting with him. HE was flirting back, he didn't stop her, he probably even didn't care. Then to go and ignore me like that. Like I was nothing, like I didn't matter. 'HEY RORY!' not 'Mary', not hi hunnie, not even a hug, or a kiss. ** She ranted all day, by the end of the school day she was just exhausted. She left home at the end of 8th period even though there was still one more to go, came home and just went to bed. She didn't sleep right away she just lay down in her bed and though about everything that happened. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Then the next thing she knew her mom was shaking her awake.  
  
"Rory, Rory, get up your gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on? I just got home, what school?"  
  
"Rory, its 7am Tuesday, you slept for about 15 hours, I think everything just wore you out, you just didn't realize how exhausted you were."  
  
"Yea, that's probably it mom. Ok I'll be ready soon? Could I take the Jeep today again? So I don't come even later then with the bus?"  
  
"Yea sure, what ever you want Ror. Just hurry up." Something was deffinatly up with her. Lorelai thought to herself as she left Rory's room.  
  
**How am I gonna face him? What am I going to say to him? I don't know what's going on. He's probably gonna hate me now. I don't even know why I was bitching at him, maybe it was PMS, I'm not sure, I knew all those girls always hangs on him. He never thinks anything of them. I love him, what's wrong with me.** these thoughts sped through her head when she was in the shower. She pulled into the parking lot, and just as she came out Tristan pulled up next to her. **Oh my G-d what am I gonna do he's probably so mad at me right now.** She inwardly sighed  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Hi" she whispered.  
  
"What, What did I do, wrong?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What did I do wrong that made you so upset with me?"  
  
"Tristan, you didn't do anything, I was just being stupid, and jumping to conclusions."  
  
"what made you want to jump to conclusions, and get so upset?" "That girl, when she was flirting with you, I dunno I just went wild. You seemed so comfortable with her. You didn't mind her flirting with you, but what made it worse was that when I came up you didn't take notice of me. You even called me Rory, I didn't get a kiss, or even a hug."  
  
"Oh baby," he sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I guess I just didn't realize what I was doing." He pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm so sorry. I love you Mary, always remember that. I'd never intentionally hurt you. "  
  
"Tristan I believe you truly I do, but I don't know. what to do when I walk into Chilton to see all these girls hanging all over you. How am I supposed to react to that. I know you have a rep to maintain, but that doesn't mean that I want to let all of these girls hang on you."  
  
"Ror. I know, I do I really do, but what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"TRISTAN I don't know! I'm just not sure how I could deal with that though. I'm gonna let you think about it, right now I need to get to class" Rory darted off before Tristan said anything. What could he do, he loved Rory with all his heart but how could he prove that to her, when all these blonde bimbos hung all over him constantly. After first period another girl was talking to Tristan against his locker, lightly stroking his arm, just then Rory walked by. Before she knew what was happening Tristan had pulled her towards him and into his arms. The next thing she knows he's kissing her, pulling her closer and deepening his kiss. After about 2 minutes of that he pulls away for the last time, and looks her in the eyes.  
  
"Rory." he started his voice raspy.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Does that prove enough for you!?"  
  
"So every time a girl flirts with you I get that!? I like it!" she exclaimed! Once again pulling his neck down to her level and kissing him once more.  
  
"I'll give you one better," he began in a soft whisper "I'll kiss you even when girls DON'T flirt with me!" Rory giggled softly. "Now what would you say to going to Starbucks and then going back to my place afterwards?!"  
  
"For coffee.ALWAYS!" she sighed  
  
"G-d Rory, I love you!"  
  
A/N -And on that note I bid you adu.well for now! Hope you enjoyed it.if you have any ideas plz plz tell me I HATE writers block.if it's a long idea e-mail me at Sweetytweety103@hotmail.com although plz make sure you tell me who you are b/c I usually delet junk mail. Thanx you soo much. ~Sasha 


	11. AN

A/N ~~ Ok so I had some questions and here are you answers.haha, sorry if I took to long getting back on them but it's been a LOOONG 2 months ok  
  
Flora- Hey Juliet is a real song and its written by LMNT.  
  
Nicole- the song at the end of chapter two is called First Kiss by PYT  
  
Eyez only- thanks soo much for all the great reviews. and to everyone one else. You guys have kept me going , and stayed loyal, I loved hearing how my story made you more of a Trory fan, and the hating dean, your really shouldn't, not good to hate. YES his character is annoying but lighten up. Could someone do me a favor!? BUY ME CHAD MICHAL MURRY!?! Thank you. can I just say something..uhh yea so I will, ok HOW COME 'rory' gets to kiss ALL These cute guys, Dean [yea I'll admit it he's pretty cute] JESS, TRISTAN!! Ok NOT FAR!! *Sigh * I wish that was me.ok well I'm done keep reviewing, thanx soo much to those who have!  
  
XOXOXOX ~Sash. 


	12. The Price is Right

Chapter 11  
  
After Rory's 7th cup of starbucks they left to Tristan's. They went up to his room, it had a giant television and a huge movie and DVD collection. "So hunnie, what movie are we gonna watch?" Rory asked. "OH OH OH, could we watch American pie?"  
  
"My Mary wants to watch American Pie? Are you feeling ok?" he said, pretending to feel her forehead for a fever.  
  
"YOUR Mary, has never seen the movie and wants to." She said putting the DVD into the player and jumping onto Tristan's lap.  
  
"OUCH, DAMN MAR.! Trying to kill me?" he said mockingly. She just winked at him and caught his lips with her own. "Yea, I think you are!" he exclaimed afterwards. As she tried to get off him, only to have him grab her waist and pull her closer to him. "You, my dear, are going no where!" Rory rearranged her self on his lap turned around and watched the movie. About 2 hours later the movie ended. "Hey Ror. I have something for you." Tristan said in a sing song voice.  
  
"WHAT??" Rory asked.  
  
"Well I don't know." He began.  
  
"LISTEN BUDDY BOY! You'll give it to me, and you'll give it to me now.otherwise I'll uhh I'll take away your kissing privileges!" she threatened  
  
"That again, but I won last time!" he mocked. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "ok, well hunnie WE are going to."  
  
"TRISTAN DUGRAY IF YOU DON"T TELL ME RIGHT NOW.. THEN I DO"NT KNOW WHAT I"LL DO!" she said straddling his waist.  
  
"We are going to the price is right!" Rory just dived down and kissed him." Wait hold on." He said pulling away, that's not all.  
  
"THERES MORE!?!" what more could he get me? Goodness.  
  
"AFTERWARDS we are going on a cruise in the Caribbean"  
  
"OH MY G0D BABY I LOVE YOU!!!" she screamed. Then she ran to the phone and called her mom.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai answerd.  
  
"I'm GONNA BE ON T.V NANANANANANA!"  
  
"Wait, What?"  
  
"Tristan got us tickets to the price is right!!" she said to her mother, trying not to scream. [A/n I was watching the price is right as I was writing this so uhh bare with me. Thanks]  
  
"Ohhh your so lucky!" she said sticking her tongue out at her daughter even though her daughter was 30 minutes away.  
  
"OH, stop sticking your tongue out at me!" she said "but that is not all."  
  
"There's more??"  
  
"Yes I know I thought the same thing, afterwards Tristan and I are going on a Caribbean cruise!!"  
  
"EVIL DEVIL CHILD! Why don't I have a rich boy friend that loves me so much that he'll get me such glorious things?"  
  
"I don't know mother, why don't you go find out? Right now my rich boyfriend that loves me so much is waiting I'll talk to you when I get home."  
  
"Ok toodles Minnie me"  
  
"Bye mom."  
  
"So Mary, what was that I heard about a rich boy friend?"  
  
"Ohh, that we weren't talking about you don't worry." She said smiling at him.  
  
"uh huh. Well than I guess THIS boy friend will just take someone else with him on the price is right, and then the cruise."  
  
"I don't think so!" she smirked. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her lips. "So- when are we going?" she asked leaning against his chest.  
  
"Next week over break" [just pretend with me that they have sort of break next week! Thank you]  
  
"YAY!!" Rory started jumping up and down. Then finally tired sat back down on the bed. " I love you."  
  
"I know." She smirked at him again. Something she seemed to have picked up from him. It became addicting after a while. "I love you." He sat down next to her and kissed her softly. Which lead into a long make out session. After an hour, of lounging around Rory was about to leave, to go home when all of a sudden the lights flickerd and thunder crashed outside the house. Rory jumped back and grabbed onto Tristan's shirt. He put his arms around her waist and she stood there unmoving until the sound stopped.  
  
"Mar."  
  
"I can't leave until the storm is over."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'm not to fond of thunder." Another great boom was heard as she put her head onto Tristan's chest and stayed there stiff, unmoving, shaking.  
  
"Rory, baby, come on. Its just noise." He lifted her up and carried her to the living room where he deposited her on the couch. "Hunnie its gonna be ok. Its just a storm."  
  
"I know but, I just can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok its not your fault." The lights flickered again "Lets call your mom."  
  
A/N I'm sorry!! I know that took a LONG time to post, I'm busy and I have another story but still. Ok well here you go I'll try to post something else REAL soon thanks so much.  
  
XoXo -:+:-Ozzy-:+:- 


	13. Fears

A/n - don't hurt me...PLEASE. ok well schools out so I'll hopefully be able to finish this. [hopefully, crosses fingers.] well here we go, I don't promise much, I'm a bit rusty with this story considering I haven't worked on it in like 3 months but I'm back [with this anyway] and raring to go. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Chapter 12 -Fears-  
  
Tristan walked over to his phone noticing the line was dead he went to get his cell phone. He wasn't sure what good it would do to call the house phone, considering his own phone lines were out so he decided to call Lorelei's cell.  
  
Tristan / Lorelei Intercut  
  
Lorelei- Hello?  
  
Tristan- Hey Lorelei its me, Tristan  
  
L- What can I help you with, IS RORY OK?  
  
T- She's fine, well sort of.  
  
L- SORT OF?  
  
T- Physically she's perfect, but she's freaked out by the Thunder and refuses to move so I'm gonna have to wait till the storm stops to get her home. I just didn't want you to worry or anything like that.  
  
L- Ok, good thing you called. Why don't you just drop her off in the morning, I'm sure that will make things easier on the both of you, so you don't have to stay up or anything.  
  
T- sure that sounds great I'll have her back to you tomorrow.  
  
L- Thanks Tris, well I'll see the two of you then. Bye  
  
T-Bye  
  
"Rory, you ok?" He asked the curled up girl lying on the couch.  
  
"Been better." She replied.  
  
"Well I called your mom, she said you should just spend the night and I'll get you back to her tomorrow morning. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine." A minute later. "Tristan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't leave me." She said.  
  
"I won't, why don't we head up stairs." Just then, a crash of thunder was heard outside.  
  
You heard a small squeak from her. "Maybe I'll just carry you." He gathered her in his arms and walked up the stairs. "Great practice for the wedding night." He mumbled to her.  
  
"Thank you," She said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing," He walked into his room and lay her down in his bed. He threw her a pair of sweats and told her to change as he walked into his bathroom. She put them on, they were extremely big on her, but it was better then sleeping in her skirt. He came back wearing plaid PJ bottoms and a wife beater.  
  
"Looking hot," Rory said wearing Tristan's smirk.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." He said in mock bow, he crawled into bed next to her. Pulling her in closer as he left his arm on her waist, she turned around to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you go through all this with me."  
  
"Baby, it's ok, I don't mind. I love you." He stroked the side of her face. "Everyone's afraid of something." He kissed her gently.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" She asked her eyes staring dead into his.  
  
"Uh. . .well. . ." He started, he usually didn't talk to people about these things.  
  
"Umm. . . l'mafraidoflosingyou." He spat out quickly hoping he didn't have to repeat it.  
  
"You're what?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "I'm afraid of losing you Ror. You're everything to me." He smiled at her, a cute nervous smile.  
  
"Aww.you'll never lose me Tris, I love you to much. We Gilmore's are hard to get rid of. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a while."  
  
"I don't think that's a problem Mar, I wouldn't want to get rid of you anyway." He kissed her again.  
  
"You're too sweet." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"I know." He smirked at her. "You like it." He whispered in her ear, and then kissed her right under her ear. Heat ran down her body.  
  
"So.so what if I do?" She stuttered out.  
  
He attacked her mouth with his own. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip until she let him in her mouth. Their tongues battled, danced and learned every part of the others mouth. He kissed down her neck then back up again. Rory barley recovering nibbled gently on his ear lobe. Pulling away they once again shared an immensely passionate kiss. Tristan's hand reached under Rory's shirt as he traced little circles around her belly button. He didn't go further, didn't feel a need to. They were at Rory's pace here, not his. For him a kiss from her was all he needed. His other hand was holding her head then going down to play with her hair. A long while later they lay in the bed, still fully clothed looking at each other.  
  
"Still think your gonna lose me pretty-boy?"  
  
"After those kind of kisses I wouldn't let you go, even if you wanted to Mary."  
  
She gave him a quick kiss. "That's good to know, now time for sleep." She turned over. Felt his arm around her waist protectively. She snuggled closer to him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good night." She muttered already half asleep with her eyes closed.  
  
"Night Mar." He too closed his eyes. **I so could get used to this.** with his final thought he went to sleep.  
  
At 7 the next morning Rory woke up blinking her eyes as the sun light poured in from the windows. She looked down noticing someone's arm around her waist. She looked over and saw a sleeping Tristan. Last nights events came flooding back to her. **What a way to wake up!** She thought to herself. She watched Tristan sleep, he looked so peaceful, like a little boy, untouched by the realities of the world. **It wouldn't hurt just to touch him would it?** She thought to herself. Reaching over she gently stroked his cheek, lightly ran her fingers through his hair. She out-lined his features, she barley noticed him open his eyes.  
  
"Morning baby," He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I woke you, I'm sorry." She said nervously.  
  
"That's perfectly fine, interesting things happen when I'm up." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Do they now?" She asked.  
  
"Mhm that they do miss."  
  
"I'll make sure to keep that in mind."  
  
"You do that." He smiled leaning over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"EWWW." She screeched.  
  
"What, what is it?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Morning breath DuGrey learn to use a tooth brush." She smirked at him.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I don't brush my teeth Miss Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Then how do I have these amazingly perfect white teeth?" he asked grinning.  
  
"You paid for 'em, probably get them whitened everyday."  
  
"That hurts Mary. On to my second point, being which your breath ain't so lovely either today. So I suggest, my love that you ask me kindly to borrow a toothbrush, or you could attempt to wake the dead with that breath." He then walked into his bathroom, and a minute later you heard the tap running. Rory cupping her hand over her mouth breathed out then sniffed.  
  
"Eww.." she muttered to herself. "TRISTAN," she yelled "May I pwease have a toofbrush?"  
  
"Come in." He replied simply. She opened the door and walked in to see Tristan had finished brushing his teeth and was now flossing, moments later he grabbed his mouthwash and started swishing it around in his mouth. He then, mouth still full of mouth wash opened a drawer and handed her a never opened tooth brush, motioning for her to brush her teeth at the sink next to his started messing with his hair as he waited for the 30 seconds of mouth wash use to be over. Finally spitting out the mouthwash he breathed at Rory. "Minty fresh," He stated and walked back into the room.  
  
A few minutes later Rory called out. "What do I do with the brush?"  
  
"Put it next to mine! It's yours for when you come over." He yelled back. She came out of the bathroom and sat next to Tristan.  
  
"I'm willing to have that morning kiss now." She said smiling like a little kid.  
  
"Who said I'm willing to give you one." He replied.  
  
"Pwease." She asked leaning in closer to him.  
  
"Gilmore's and their manipulative skills," He mumbled then took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her. She fell back onto the bed, with him on top of her. She deepened the kiss and they stayed that way for a while.  
  
"I can't wait till we live together." Rory beamed up at him. "This is fun."  
  
"Yea it is." He said **Self control is defiantly going to be needed.** he thought to himself. He looked at her **and A LOT of cold showers.**  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked bouncing on the bed like a little girl. "Huh? Huh? Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You and all you do to me!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I, Mr. DuGray, will take that as a complement." She said still jumping on the bed. "Weather or not you intended it to be one.  
  
"You're such a little kid Rory."  
  
"So.? What's your point?" she asked landing on her butt with a few bounces before she crawled over to where Tristan was lying against the pillows.  
  
"It's amazing. You're amazing." He said stroking her face.  
  
"Yea, I know." She smiled "Your not so bad yourself."  
  
"Thank you, you're too kind."  
  
She bent down and gave him a kiss, her hair falling around them, like a protective shield from the rest of the world. Stopping time just for a second, for that moment to be theirs and theirs alone. One of those earth shattering kisses, that you your self need to double take on. That was theirs and nothing could have taken it away.  
  
"Well I think its time you took a shower, then I take a shower then its time to feed your favorite Gilmore and of course give me cup after cup of coffee, until you can get me to Luke's." She smiled at him as she lay down on the bed.  
  
"Why do I feel that I am treated more like a servant then your boyfriend?"  
  
"Now what gave you that idea?" She asked grinning.  
  
"Oh I don't know." He mumbled walking towards his bathroom. 15 minutes later he came out clad only in a towel around his waist. Rory glanced up and down his body, saw his well shaped abs, his tanned skin, strong shoulders, in the process of looking him over, she hadn't realized that she was staring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked, his voice husky.  
  
"Uh. . . I . . . Yes." She stammered. He pranced over to where she was sitting and pulled her up to her feet, then putting his arm around her waist pulled her against his body.  
  
"Good." He whispered in a rasping voice. He left a kiss under her ear. "Go shower." He said normally pulling away from her.  
  
"TEASE." She stated, trying to get the blush to fade from her face as she walked to the shower, leaving Tristan with a giant grin on his face.  
  
A/n FINALLY I've finished a chapter for this VERY, VERY neglected story and I feel so bad. Here you have a chapter though. And I'll probably get around to doing the next one soon! Yay. Anyway. PLEASE review, tell me what you think, I mean after all if you stuck with my story for THIS long then you might as well tell me. ::Grins::  
  
XoXo~Sasha~ 


End file.
